Trampoline
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: She was shook up from a terrible relationship. Ad only he could help her. REVIEW!


**I do not own SWAC or Never Shout Never! **

**I just wrote this for fun!**

**Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Trampoline**

And who would of thought that a cutie pie,

just like you,

would have anything to do,

with a smelly dude,

like me

I find it hard to believe.

**Chad's Prov.**

_And Who would of thought that you ever would've_

_ kissed my cheek in your backyard,_

_ on your trampoline, that night._

_ I never put up a fight._

Me and Sonny, were jumping on her trampoline. I never have been on one before. We were watching the stars in her back yard while laying on the trampoline about half an hour later.

"Thanks Chad."

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't their." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. It felt like electric shooting down the left side of my face. She pulled back and looked back up at the stars. I grabbed her hand.

"I like you a lot Sonny."

"I...I like you too...but...I'm just..."

"Scared?"

"Ya."

"Don't be scared, I'll protect you."

_And I know that your_

_ all shook up from a terrible relationship_

_ he broke your heart_

_ yeah, he tore you into pieces_

I was driving back from Sonny's house at about 10:30pm. Why, you ask? Well because, she needed me. Yes I do care about my Sonshine, I know it's hard to believe but true. My guest star for my show, James, was going out with Sonny. I guess they were getting pretty serious until one day James abused her. She has a bunch of bruises all over her arms and legs, and her wrist is broken. If I could, I would kill him, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. They ended the relationship yesterday, when he got arrested. I found out and went to Marshal immediately. I saw she tried to cover them up with make-up but it didn't work. We finally talked sense into her, and she told us everything. So I promised Sonny I would hang out with her tonight.

_But I promise you dear,_

_ I'll never touch you_

_ like he did._

_ So just take my hand_

_ and you'll never be alone again._

It was the next day. I was sitting in the cafeteria with my cast. I saw the Randoms, except I didn't see _my_ random. I got up and went over to find her dressing room. She was sitting on the orange couch reading a book. A went over, and placed my hand lightly on her shoulder. She jumped out of the couch, and screamed, then ran to a corner and put her arms over her head saying "Don't touch me, Don't touch me" Repeatedly. I ran over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Sonny, it's Chad. I'm not going to hurt you.". She looked up slowly and I saw the pain and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said barely in a whisper.

"Come on, let's get lunch." I said, pulling her up, almost holding all her weight. Good thing she wasn't heavy at all. Did she even eat? We walked together to the cafeteria, my arm around her protectively. Hardly anyone was in the cafe. After getting some cheeseburgers we sat across each other.

"Chad, I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"It's okay, not your fault. I should have said something. Sonny, look at me." She did as she was told.

"I promise, I will never touch you like he did." I said completely serious. I meant that 100%.

"Promise?" She took a deep breath, then let out a shaky sigh.

"Absolutely promise." After eating, I got up and took her hand. I as long as I have it my way, she will never be alone again.

_And every single time I look in your eyes_

_ I see a little bit more sunshine_

_ Feel a little bit more like me_

_ Instead of who it turns out to be_

_ Wont trade it for a thing,_

_ Could of called you _

_ my baby_

Days past, and I noticed every time I looked into those chocolate eyes they looked brighter, happier. We hang out all the time. She said I'm acting more like Chad, than Chad Dylan Cooper. She said she likes Chad a lot better. I do to. These past few days have been the best in my life. She makes me feel great inside. Every time we touch, or look into each others eyes, I wonder if she feels the fireworks too. The way she smiles, I'm pretty sure she does. I just wish I could have had her before James took her away, and broke her. I'm glad he left her though. I just have to mend the broken parts. It will take a while before she trusts anyone, including me, but I wouldn't trade it for a thing.

_And I know that your_

_ all shook up from a terrible relationship_

_ he broke your heart_

_ yeah, he tore you into pieces_

_ But I promise you dear,_

_ I'll never touch you_

_ like he did._

_ So just take my hand_

_ and you'll never be alone again_

_ Cause I know he broke your heart_

_ **But I'll Love You Till The End.**_

__It has been a week since her _break-up_. We were walking down the beach hand in hand. I turned to her, and she faced me smiling. It was a real smile. She only put those on when she trusted people. Which was hardly never now.

"Sonny, I love you. I am not pushing for you to love me back, because..."

"Why not?" She cut in.

"Cause I know he broke your heart. But Sonshine, I'll love you till the end." She swung her arms around me, and we kissed for the first time. My whole body was tingling, and my mouth felt like their were fireworks inside. I never thought little miss Munroe would have been a great kisser. She was an amazing kisser. We pulled back for air.

"I love you too Chad."

"How about we go to you house and..." Before I finished the sentence she grabbed my hand and we ran all the way to the one place we felt safe. The trampoline in Sonny Munroe's backyard.


End file.
